


Instintos

by michan_kitamura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rare Pairing, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las miradas dicen mucho pero son los instintos los que muestran las cosas por completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instintos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miradas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/242935) by [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura). 



        La reunión de la Orden llegaba a su fin, entre acuerdos inmediatos y estratégicos planes de acción. Había sido una larga discusión y estaban todos agotados, excepto por los dueños de dos miradas que poca atención habían prestado a la conversación. Remus y Bill dedicaron todo ese tiempo a devorarse mutuamente con los ojos y sólo esperaban el momento indicado para salir sigilosamente del salón y dejar que sus cuerpos cumplieran todas las indicaciones que sus instintos dictaran.

         El ex-profesor fue el primero en hacer un movimiento, despidiéndose de todos antes de salir del cuarto, con una sonrisa amable en el rostro que ocultaba perfectamente sus malas intenciones. Después de un rato, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley se retiró silenciosamente. Parecía un cazador a punto de atacar y un brillo insano se había apoderado de su mirada azul.

         Apenas Bill entró al cuarto de Remus, sintió un peso que lo acorralaba contra la puerta y atacaba su boca con agresividad, mientras su fina audición se llenaba del sonido de un pestillo al cerrarse.

         Estaba atrapado, preso de un animal sediento que no iba a descansar hasta quedar satisfecho, pero no se sentía asustado, al fin y al cabo, en sus más ocultas fantasías, ansiaba ser dominado por el mayor.

         Toda la tensión acumulada se transformó pronto en mordidas, caricias bruscas e intensos deseos de marcar al otro. El castaño perdía de manera sorprendentemente rápida su acostumbrada calma y se dedicaba a tocar el cuerpo del pelirrojo con desesperación, luego de haber rasgado toda su ropa, convirtiéndola en jirones desparramados por el suelo. Estaba concentrado en actuar, no quería que sus fantasmas aparecieran en ese momento, trayendo recuerdos dolorosos y obligándolo a detenerse.

         Bill se dejaba guiar por las sensaciones, mientras con una tranquilidad sádica abría el pantalón de Remus, colando su mano dentro de la ropa interior y acariciando el miembro de su compañero con firmeza; quería sentirlo más cerca, fundirse con su piel. Prestaba máxima atención hasta al más mínimo de los movimientos del otro, para atesorarlos todos en su memoria como algo sagrado.

         El lobo se dedicó a disfrutar de la caricia mientras aullaba obscenas palabras entrecortadas en el oído del pelirrojo. 

         Ninguno supo muy bien cómo llegaron a la cama, estaban tan ensimismados en el otro, que solo se dieron cuenta del hecho cuando Remus estuvo sobre Bill y ambos sintieron sus erecciones hacer contacto entre sí. Comenzaron a restregarse como dos bestias descontroladas, sedientas de placer.

         El sudor invadía sus cuerpos y en la habitación sólo se podían escuchar gruñidos de satisfacción y el roce de sus cuerpos al hacer contacto.

         El menor estaba fuera de sí, era urgente sentir a Remus invadir su interior. Dejó que su instinto animal se adueñara de su cuerpo, y éste se encargó de que sus piernas rodearan la cintura del mayor y lo acercaran a él, mientras mordía sus labios con controlada fuerza.

         Bill se estremeció ante la mirada, nublada de puro deseo, que le dedicó el castaño antes de penetrarlo de una sola vez. No pudo evitar el gemido de dolor y placer combinados que desgarró su garganta en el momento que sintió su entrada siendo invadida; aun así empezó a moverse casi al instante, cualquier sensación era aplacada por la necesidad que tenía de ser poseído.

         Remus empezó a moverse con rápidez, rozando certeramente la próstata de Bill con cada embestida. Dirigió su mano al miembro de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarlo, buscando otorgarle la mayor cantidad de placer posible, sentirlo desfallecer en sus brazos, que las sensaciones fueran mas allá de un puro disfrute físico.

         El pelirrojo se coordinaba a la perfección con los movimientos del mayor, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran moldeados para complementarse. Remus presentía por primera vez en meses que el vacío que sentía dentro podía llenarse, que quizá no todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Y sin necesidad de palabras, sólo con el lenguaje de sus cuerpos, Bill lo entendía.

         El menor adivinó el orgasmo segundos antes de que lo alcanzara, como si la sensación del clímax hubiera estado presente todo el tiempo. Remus no tardó en seguir a Bill, dejandose llevar. Ambos se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos relajados después del sexo, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos así, desnudos, uno sobre otro y sin necesidad de decirse nada, sólo guiándose por la pasión de sus instintos.


End file.
